Ojalá Se Fijara En Mí
by Renegado666
Summary: Un pequeño episodio de la vida de Tenten en el cual su "amor secreto" es nada más ni nada menos que el ingenuo y testarudo Rock Lee
1. Cap1: El Sigue Siendo Un Idiota

Hola otra vez, aquí Renegado666 con su nueva historia de Naruto con un poco de amorrrr. Jejeje espero les guste y por favor dejen reviews.

**Capítulo 1: El Sigue Siendo Un Idiota**

Otra vez un nuevo día en la Aldea Escondida Entre Las Hojas, las personas siguen las mismas vidas de siempre. Una mujer de cabello castaño y de ojos del mismo color se levanta de su cama para empezar un nuevo día.

Tenten: Ahhww, hmm ya amaneció, creo que iré a caminar un rato por la aldea

Tenten se levanta y se baña, se pone su vestimenta característica de blanco con rojo y sale a la calle. Mientras va por el camino se encuentra con Naruto (quien en este momento tiene una relación con Sakura).

Tenten: Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?

Naruto: Aaahh, hola Tenten, estoy bien pero, estoy buscando a Sakura ¿no la has visto?

Tenten: Lo siento Naruto, no la he visto hoy

Naruto: AAAAHHH ¿Dónde se habrá metido con mi ramén?

Tenten: Haay Naruto, ¿Cuándo es que dejarás de pensar en ramén?

Naruto: ¿Perdón dijiste algo?, es que aún tengo hambre y no puedo escuchar muy bien cuando tengo hambre

Tenten: -típica caída estilo anime- creo que nunca va a entender

Naruto: Bueno te veo luego Tenten

Tenten: Ok, nos vemos luego Naruto

Naruto se va corriendo en busca de sus dos amores de la vida, Tenten sigue caminando por la aldea y al cabo de un rato ve como dos figuras muy conocidas están entrenando arduamente

Neji: -se pone en posición- Ocho Trigramas… Sesenta y cuatro palmas

Lee: Jajaja no voy a caer en esa otra vez-se quita las pesas de sus piernas- LOTO PRIMARIO… PUUFF… ¿qué un justsu de sustitución?... AAAAHHH-recibe muchos golpes y cae al suelo-

Neji: Hmph… sigues siendo muy ingenuo y nunca me podrás ganar

Lee: Demonios tengo que seguir entrenando

Tenten: Hay Lee, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que Neji es un genio?

Lee: Sé que lo es, pero tal vez si me entreno más podré vencerlo

Neji: Hmph…-se esfuma en un segundo-

Tenten: Déjame ayudarte a levantarte

Lee: Gracias pero yo puedo solo

Tenten: (que arrogante eres… pero sigues siendo lindo) Ahhh, ok sigue así y te dejaré de hablar

Lee: Lo siento Tenten, es que no me gusta dejar que una mujer haga algo sin necesidad

Tenten: (Aaaay eres una ternurita, pero sigues teniendo esa arrogancia) Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Lee: Bueno y, ¿Cómo te va?

Tenten: Bien por ahora estoy dando un paseo por la aldea

Lee: Si quieres te acompaño

Tenten: Esta bien, pero no hagas ninguna de esas extrañas auto-reglas que siempre haces ¿OK?

Lee: Tranquila Tenten, por ahora fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy

Tenten: Jajaja, bien que Neji te ha dado una golpiza

Lee: -con una vena resaltando- NO ME PARECE GRACIOSO… HMPH

Tenten: JAJAJA, el niño quiere llorar porque no le puede ganar a su amiguito

Lee: AAAHHH NO ME DIGAS NIÑO

Tenten: Esta bien, ya no te diré la verdad en la cara

Lee: QUE NO SOY NIÑO YA ESTOY GRANDE Y NO ME IMPORTA SI MEGANÓ, SEGUIRÉ ENTRENANDO HASTA QUE LO HAGA

Tenten: Jeje (esa determinación siempre la he admirado) está bien Lee no te pongas así solo bromeaba

Lee: No me gusta que me restriegues mi derrota, aunque creo que Neji me enseña algo cada vez que entrenamos

Tenten: Bueno si te esfuerzas y piensas muy bien tus cartas, creo que le puedes ganar a Neji

Lee: -abraza fuertemente a Tenten- Gracias mi querida amiga, nunca dejaré que me vuelvas a ver en el suelo por la culpa de Neji

Tenten: L…Le…Lee… no… puedo…respirar

Lee: Lo siento Tenten, me emocioné mucho

Tenten: No es por eso es que te apesta la axila-tapándose la nariz-

Lee: Jejeje creo que me iré a limpiar un poco, luego te alcanzo

Tenten: Está Bien, hasta luego

La Kunoichi sigue caminando hasta que cae la noche y decide volver a casa para recostarse un rato y pensar las cosas. Pero antes de volver a casa se encuentra con otra persona.

Tenten: Hola Ino, ¿qué estás haciendo por estos rumbos?

Ino: Hola Tenten, no sé, solo estaba visitando a Sasuke y me quedé aquí contemplando las estrellas

Tenten: Aaaa ya, creo que te acompañaré

Ino: Oye Tenten

Tenten: ¿Qué pasa Ino?

Ino: ¿Qué pasó con "aquello"?

Tenten: ¿Qué cosa?

Ino: Ay no te hagas, he visto como miras a ese chico Lee

Tenten: -sonrojada- eehh no sé de qué me estás hablando Ino

Ino: Ajá, te atrapé con las manos en la masa, ¿qué pasa, por qué no hablas con él?

Tenten: No sé Ino, creo que él no siente por mí lo mismo que yo siento por él, además ¿qué te importa?

Ino: Jaja, ya estás grande Tenten creo que alguna vez deberías arriesgarte y decirle lo que sientes… o si no te lo quitarán

Tenten: Tal vez algún día tenga el valor para decírselo, pero creo que no por ahora… bueno ya es muy tarde y debo irme, adiós Ino

Ino: Adiós Tenten

La chica sigue caminando, pensando en las palabras de Ino y haciéndose a la idea de cómo sería si el hombre de cejas grandes y ella estuvieran juntos.

Tenten: (si él y yo… no, no creo que él…)

Lee: TENTEN-corriendo-

Tenten: ¿Ahh?, Oh Lee te tardaste mucho, eres un idiota (pero eres mi idiota)

Lee: -agitado- Lo… Lo siento Tenten, me tardé porque te busqué esto -con una flor en la mano-

Tenten: Aaaww, gracias Lee

Lee: Es lo menos que podía hacer

Los dos siguen caminando hasta la casa de la chica.

Tenten: ¿Lee?

Lee: Si, Tenten

Tenten: quisiera saber, ¿qué es lo que piensas de mí?

Lee: Hmm -pensando- creo que eres una de las Kunoichi más fuertes de esta aldea, admiro la forma en que te esfuerzas cuando entras en combate y creo que también tienes un lado sentimental por dentro –se sonroja un poco al decir eso último-

Tenten: Gracias Lee, sabes qué

Lee: ¿qué Tenten?

Tenten: creo que deberías utilizar esa inteligencia para vencer a Neji

Lee: -baja la cara- Ahhh, sí creo que debería hacerle cumplidos para ver si no me golpea tan fuerte

Tenten: Jajaja, solo bromeo cabeza de chorlito

Lee: Si, ya me di cuenta

Los dos llegan a la puerta de la casa de Tenten.

Lee: Bueno, hasta luego Tenten

Tenten: Espera Lee –detiene a Lee del brazo-

Lee: ¿Qué pasa?

Tenten: Creo que debería darte algo por haber pasado la tarde conmigo

Lee: Eeeehh, ¿Tenten?

Tenten: Cállate, Lee creo que debería… creo que… AAAHH (Tengo que hacerlo es ahora o nunca) –Tenten cierra los ojos y se va acercando lentamente a Lee-

Lee: -Se distrae porque Gai Sensei lo está llamando- Bueno, hasta luego Tenten, luego me das lo que me ibas a dar

Tenten: -Abre los ojos pero Lee ya no estaba ahí- Ahhh, creo que sigue siendo un idota, después de todo este tiempo no te has dado cuenta

La chica entra en su hogar y se acuesta en su cama pensando en aquel chico tan ingenuo que nunca ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su compañera…

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno espero les haya gustado este nuevo fic que estoy haciendo, de antemano les aviso a los lectores que este fic no va durar mucho. Recuerden **"****Fuertes Razones, hacen fuertes acciones****" **así que, si alguien tiene una persona por las que tiene buenas razones para amar, ¿qué esperas? ve a decirle lo que sientes


	2. Cap2: Un Nuevo Plan

Hola nuevamente, aquí Renegado666, lamento haberlos hecho esperar taaaanto tiempo, y la explicación es que se me calló mi laptop y tuve que comprarme una nueva. Espero que les guste este capítulo y por favor dejen reviews

**Capítulo 2: Un Nuevo Plan**

La Kunoichi de pelo castaño se levanta una vez más.

Tenten: -estirándose- AAAHHhh, otra vez no tengo nada que hacer… esto de no tener ninguna misión me está aburriendo

La Kunoichi se levanta y se baña. Mientras hace esto piensa, otra vez en las palabras de Ino.

Tenten: -pensando- Hmm, no sé por qué no he podido decirle nada a Lee, y no solo yo, ese tonto nunca se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por él… creo que aún sigue enamorado de Sakura

Ya vestida, Tenten decide caminar otra vez por la aldea. Esta vez decide hacerlo al revés de como lo hiso el día anterior. Ella sigue caminando y se encuentra con Gaara

Tenten: Ah, hola Gaara, ¿qué haces por estos rumbos?

Gaara: hmp, solo hice una pequeña parada, estoy en una misión de espionaje en la Aldea Escondida entre Las Nubes

Tenten: Ooh, espero que te vaya bien en tu misión

Gaara: Por cierto, ¿No has visto al hombre con un ojo de Sharingan?

Tenten: aaah, ¿te refieres a Kakashi Sensei?, no lo he visto por ahora

Gaara: hmmm, tendré que seguir buscando

Tenten: Bueno, hasta luego Gaara

Gaara: -mirándola fijamente- Adiós

La chica sigue caminando y vuelve a pensar en la noche anterior.

Tenten: (aayy Lee… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan tonto como para no ver lo que yo siento por ti?, ¿por lo menos has pensado en mis sentimientos? Yo… yo… yo te amo Lee y haría lo que fuera por estar contigo)

Tenten sigue caminando y se encuentra con otra figura muy parecida saliendo de Ichiraku Ramen.

Tenten: Hola Sakura, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo te va?

Sakura: Hola Tenten, estoy bien por ahora, ¿y tú?

Tenten: Bueno, estoy bien, solo que hoy estoy un poco pensativa

Sakura: ¿y eso a qué se debe?

Tenten: Bueno, he tratado de… (no debo decirle de lo de Lee), eemmm es que pienso en mi nueva misión

Sakura: ¿y cuál es?

Tenten: -con una gotita en la cabeza- Jajaja, no me han dado una, por eso pienso de qué se tratará

Sakura: AAAAAA YAAA, bueno yo tampoco he tenido misiones últimamente y lo único que hago para entretenerme es traerle ramen a Naruto –mostrando un paquete-

Tenten: Sii, ayer me topé con él y estaba muy desesperado por su ramen

Sakura: Siii, es muy difícil lidiar con alguien como Naruto, pero aun así lo sigo queriendo

Tenten: Hmm… me imagino que es muy difícil tener una relación con alguien

Sakura: No es algo de otro mundo, más bien es lo más lindo que puedes experimentar

Tenten: yyy… ¿qué hiso Naruto para preguntarte si querías ser su novia?

Sakura: Hmmm… es una larga historia, pero resumiéndolo me llevó a mis lugares favoritos, me regaló algunas cosas y al terminar el día me tomó de las manos, me miró fijamente a los ojos, me preguntó que qué era en lo que pensaba cuando escuchaba su nombre y yo le dije "pienso en una persona honesta, simpática y sobre todo en un gran amigo" y cuando terminé de decir eso me dio un beso y me preguntó que si quería ser su novia.

Tenten: Aaaww, que romántico y hermoso… (Daría todo lo que tengo porque Lee fuera así conmigo) en fin me alegro de verte y espero que seas feliz con Naruto, hasta luego

Sakura: Bueno Tenten, yo también me alegro de verte, adiós

La chica de cabello rosa se aleja rápidamente, mientras que Tenten va a un paso mucho más lento. Ella sigue caminando y vuelve a pasar por la fuente en la que se quedó hablando con Ino, por cosa del destino, Ino estaba sentada en el mismo lugar de antes

Ino: Aaaaa justo la persona que quería ver, la chica ENAMORADA –guiñándole el ojo-

Tenten: Hola Ino, ¿para qué me quieres ver?

Ino: Bueeno, ¿has pensado en lo del chico de las cejotas?

Tenten: Si, he pensado mucho acerca de eso últimamente

Ino: Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Tenten: La verdad no sé qué hacer… creo que aún no tengo el valor para decírselo

Ino: Bueno, viendo lo visto, tengo un pequeño trato para ti

Tenten: ¿Y cuál sería el trato?

Ino: Ok, yo te ayudo a conquistar al Gai Sensei JR, pero en cambio me tienes que hacer un favor

Tenten: ¿Cuál favor?

Ino: Eso te lo diré después de conquistar a Lee, tómalo como si solo me debieras un favor, ¿qué me dices? ¿SI O NO?

Tenten: hmmm… la verdad no sé qué decir…

Ino: Oh vaya, ¿vas a dejar que una oportunidad como ésta se te escape?

Tenten: Bueno, está bien Ino, solo lo haré porque eres muy buena con los chicos

Ino: Bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar… y ya que tú lo dices, SI SOY MUY SEXY -poniendo una mano en la cadera y la otra en su cabeza-

Tenten: Eso no fue lo que… aaagg no importa, ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Ino: Ok, lo primero que debemos hacer es saber qué cosas le gusta hacer, luego averiguar qué tipo de mujeres le gustan y ya con estas dos cosas planearemos algo para que caiga en la trampa como un ratón en una ratonera

Tenten: Ooohh… ya veo… gracias Ino espero que todo salga bien

Ino: CLARO QUE SALDRÁ BIEN TONTA, la única forma de que esto no funcione es que ese cabezahueca sea más tonto de lo que ya es –con una mano en la cara- Y ESO YA SERÍA EL COLMO

Tenten: Confío en ti Ino, no vayas a defraudarme ¿ok?

Ino: No te procupes Tenten, para la noche Lee estará a tus pies

Tenten: eemmm, ¿no crees que exageras un poquito?

Ino: NO ME DIGAS QUE EXAGERO ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PASARÁ –en una forma gigante de Ino-

Tenten: -en una forma pequeña de ella- bueno, pero no te enojes

Ino: Ok, yo voy a buscar a Neji para que le pregunte a Lee que tipo de mujeres le gustan y tú irás por Shikamaru para que te diga que cosas le gustan hacer a Lee

Tenten: ¿Y cómo es que Shikamaru eso sabe de Lee?

Ino: Aunque no lo creas, Shikamaru cree que Lee tiene un enorme potencial, y es tanta la obsesión que tiene, que ha estudiado hasta los más minúsculos detalles de su estilo de pelea y sus actividades diarias… básicamente, Shikamaru sabe todo acerca de Lee, por supuesto en lo que es sus actividades

Tenten: Oooh ya veo… bueno iré a ver si está en su casa

Ino: Ok, te veo aquí en 1 hora

Tenten: Bueno, hasta luego Ino

Ino: Hasta luego TORTOLITA

Tenten se dispone a ir a la casa del chico perezoso e inteligente a la vez, para averiguar un poco más acerca de su amado Lee. Después de unos minutos llega a su destino, toca la puerta de la residencia Nara.

Tenten: Buenas tardes, ¿está Shikamaru en casa?

Yoshino Nara: Hola Tenten, pues sí está con su padre jugando Shogi

Tenten: emmm, ¿puedo pasar?

Yoshino Nara: Claro, pasa lo único es que no debes interrumpir el juego porque Shikamaru se enojaría mucho

Tenten: Entendido, gracias por la advertencia

Yoshino Nara: No hay de qué, te lo dije porque Chōji lo hiso una vez y Shikamaru le dejó de hablar durante todo un mes

Tenten: Oh, lo tendré en cuenta

Ya adentro Shikaku y Shikamaru están sentados jugando Shogi en lo que parece ser que Shikamaru va ganando.

Shikaku Nara: Aaagg, no entiendo ya van 25 veces que me has ganado hoy

Shikamaru: 26 papá, 26 con esta

Shikaku: AAAARGGG, me rindo… es imposible ganarte

Shikamaru: Ese es tu mayor error papá, cuando te rindes significa que tú no te crees capaz de vencerme… aah por cierto, ¿qué quieres Tenten?

Tenten: Oh, quería hablar un rato contigo

Shikamaru: AAAaahh -estirándose- bueno que sea rápido, quiero irme a dormir después de esto

Tenten y Shikamaru salen de la casa para hablar de las cosas que le gustan hacer a Lee. Parece ser que el plan de Ino está tomando forma…

Buuuuueeenoooo este fue el capítulo 2 de este fic que va tomando forma, espero les haya gustado y de nuevo me disculpo por haber tardado en sacar capítulos, les prometo que seguiré sacando más seguido. Se despide RENEGADO666. Recuerden:** "****EL QUE PIERDE GOLPEA AL GENIO VIRTUOSO A TRAVES DE LA FUERZA DE LA VOLUNTAD PURA****" (Rock Lee)**


End file.
